Mirrablaze
Mirrablaze is the son of the now original Mirrablaze, Seki Thank. He is the main hero of his series of the same name. This character was created by User:Emgaltan Appearance Mirrablaze is humanoid with giant red bug eyes, and antennas on each side of the head. His head, boots, and wrist bands are all silver. His arms and legs are red, and his body is silver. Personality Shirai is a person who doesn't entirely like the situation he's been thrown into, though he attempts to stay level-headed, and make friends with the members of the T.M.F.F. in Aegeon. He is determined to defeat the evil Ivanians and many other threats that show up. There are times when he can get really angry, usually at some of the tricks and games the Ivanians try to play with him. In battle Shirai tries to dodge through his enemy's attacks then hit them as brutally as possible, this sometimes doesn't go as planned and he gets blasted back. History Mirrablaze Pre-Series Seki Thank was an aegeonian man with mysterious powers, he had the ability to turn into superhero named Mirrablaze. He did not know where they came from, but tried to use them to help people. When the alien invaders known as the Ivanians came, he joined the Aegeon branch of the Global Defense Force to help combat them. Seki would turn into Mirrablaze to defeat the giant monsters the Ivanians had created to destroy cities. He and the now so-named Tactical Monster Fighting Force successfully defended Aegeon from the Ivanians' abominations, that was until the fateful day. That day, the captain of TMFF, Igoyah Taji had asked the Ivanians for peace negotiations. The Ivanians did not want peace, and told the TMFF that if they could beat their lastest monster, they would leave. Igoyah agreed, and shook their hand. That Afternoon, the Ivanians unleashed their monster, Noah the Ivanium Dragon. The TMFF came in and attempted to fight the monster, but found it very difficult to fight. Seki had then transformed into Mirrablaze and fought off Noah. He got pummeled and beat until he was forced to use his most powerful attack, The Reflective Nova. He grabbed Noah and summoned a sphere of mirrors where he then shot off a shining ray. The ray reflected off the mirrors and destroyed Noah, but at the cost of Mirrablaze's life. The TMFF members came to where Seki was and gave him a fair well before his passing. Right after, the Ivanina Mothership dropped off another monster, the Steel Dragon, Iron. The members were shocked, and had to retreat from the city they were in. They wondered what they would do now that their ally was dead, currently unaware that he had a son. During the Series Shirai Thank was a comic book artist who was starting to become famous when a man known as Captain Igoyah Taji came to his office. Igoyah told him that he was the son of the superhero, Mirrablaze who had died during a battle against a monster called Noah. Shirai didn't believe him, but thought that he could get ideas for new comic book material if he came with him. He met the T.M.F.F. team briefly until an alarm at the main T.M.F.F. base began to blare. The steel dragon, Iron had been unleashed in Alphana by the Ivanians once again, and the team had to move out to combat the monster. Shirai had to pilot one of the Super Jets the T.M.F.F. had to get there and found it to be pretty hard fly. He landed and managed to transform into Mirrablaze, he was defeated due to him never doing that stuff before and the rest of the T.M.F.F. had to repel Iron. Shirai was asked by his new team members why he lost, he explained that he's never done this stuff before. One of the members, Evan Baxter, volunteered to train him in combat. After some very difficult training Shirai was ready for the next time he had to fight Iron, and thanked Evan for the training. When Iron appeared not to long after, Shirai transformed into Mirrablaze and defeated the steel dragon, saving the day. After Shirai Thank took up the identity of Mirrablaze, he fought many things. One was the Dori brothers who easily beat him until receiving help from the TMFF. Then the Ivanians' leader, Mad-Gone sent his servant Demon-Gone to mind control the peaceful monster Stegorus who brutally beat down Mirrablaze that he had to repel the monster back into the ocean. Shirai defeated Demon-Gone who had decided to kill Stegorus and so Mirrablaze took the monster's corpse back to the sea. After that a new string of Ivanian monsters popped up which led the TMFF to be trapped an alternate illusion dimension by the monster, Darkron. After weeks of survival, they escaped after they defeated Darkron only to see the Steel Dragon, Iron terrorizing the city of Plodon. Mirrablaze fought him until Iron transformed into the first Mirrablaze's killer, Noah and put him into retreat. Shirai was afraid that he maybe killed like his father by Noah, but through encouragement from the TMFF, he went to train as Mirrablaze. When it came time to fight Noah again, the hero transformed into a new form called Mirraflect, and destroyed the Ivanium dragon by reflecting it's deadly beam back at it. A few days later, Shirai went with fellow TMFF member, Evan Baxter to a tokusatsu convention called Toku-Con. There he encountered a new Ivanian agent called Queen Zaiger who repeatedly messed things up for him as he was trying to enjoy Toku-Con. She eventually fired some ray at a damaged monster figure of the Jean-Nine monster, Rubanger King, and created a giant living version of it which attacked the convention. Shirai as Mirrablaze fought the monster well at the same time, earning many fans. He defeated the monster, and went back to enjoying Toku-Con before being toppled by a hoard of autograph hungry people. After that Mirrablaze fought the murdering monster, Nerogiras and spared the gust monster, Gagango. Later for an unknown reason fellow member Rosa Parks began to experience vast amounts of pain. It was discovered that she had somekind of strange mutation, and was taken to the hospital when it began to reshape her bone structure to that of quadruped. Shirai suspected it was done by Queen Zaiger. Rosa after awhile mutated fully into the monster, Flight King, and rampaged around the hospital whilst chasing the TMFF. The TMFF retreated, and came up with a plan on how to cure subdue Rosa, they executed but unexpected things came up. A second monster by the name King Ginger appeared and helped Flight King when fighting Mirrablaze. Though King Ginger was destroyed well Flight King was put out of commission, the Ivanian mothership appeared and took the battered monster. They mechanized Flight King, and sent her back out to terrorize the Earth. Shirai didn't know what to do until Queen Zaiger appeared and gave him a antidote to reverse Rosa back to normal. Shirai showed the TMFF it, and they used it when fighting Flight King again. Her mutation was reversed, and Rosa was back to normal. Powers and Techniques Mirrablaze has many different kinds of attacks, normally adapting to one strategy against a certain enemy. Powers *Comet Punch: A power where Mirrablaze's fist becomes enflamed and hits the opponent with great speed. *Shining Ray: Mirrablaze's version of the Specium Ray, he shoots off a white shining beam from either of his arms by making an upside-down L formation. *Mirror Shield: The second Mirrablaze had the ability to summon a mirror that could reflect beam attacks back at enemies. *Fire Bird: An ability that the second Mirrablaze has, he enflames himself and runs towards the enemy in a small explosion. *Fireball: Mirrablaze can throw a long distance fire ball at opponents. Commonly used when not wanting to get near a dangerous enemy. Techniques *Shot Back: A technique, Mirrablaze shoots a Shining Ray, and then quickly gets behind the enemy and summons a Mirror Shield. The ray is reflect back through the enemy and can be reflected more. *Super Nova: Another technique, Mirrablaze enflames himself and begin to run towards the enemy. Once close, he commences to use a Comet Punch to make his fist even hotter and cause an explosion right in his enemy's face. *Reflective Nova: A suicide attack essentially, Mirrablaze grabs his opponent and summons a sphere of mirrors. He then shoots off a Shining Ray which reflects off the mirrors, cutting throw the enemy mulitiple times. This ability, when used can cause major problems for Mirrablaze and can even result in death such as how the original died using it against Noah. Forms *Mirraflect: A form Mirrablaze can go into, it empowers his mirror based abilities to become more powerful. It was first accessed during the second's fight with Noah. *Flameblaze: A form Mirrablaze can go into, it empowers his fire based abilities to become more powerful. It was if accessed when fighting Gorgosaurus Alpha, Mayasaurus Beta, and the powerful Pair-Mons King *Ultimate Form: A form Mirrablaze can only go into under certain conditions, it makes him more powerful in general and has been used to defeat extremely powerful enemies such as Dontara and Maoh. Trivia *Mirrablaze's design is a combination of Mirrorman's and Fireman's design. *Before finding out the truth of his heritage, Shirai Thank had always thought Mirrablaze was a comic book series only purvey to Aegeon. *As a comic artist, Shirai Thank had came up with a comic book series by the name of Great Fighter. The hero has many similarities to Ultras and one of most infamous opponents was Detalizee. Category:Mirrablaze (Continuity) Category:Emgaltan Category:Other Heroes Category:Heroes